


*chef's kiss*

by cafeaulater



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gonkillu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killugon - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and killua healing, bc im a coward, but its like two lines, can it be both?, its a bit ratatouille if you're into food stuff lmao, maybe i'll edit this later idk, mostly just gon loving killua, probably mostly gonkillu i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulater/pseuds/cafeaulater
Summary: “Gon,” Killua pulled away with a chuckle when Gon offered a carton of cream, “my arms are full! What are we even doing?”Gon closed the fridge and brought the carton to the counter himself. “We,” he emphasized with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “are going to make dinner.” Then he offered a wink and Killua almost dropped all of the ingredients he was holding.Killua still struggles with coping with his trauma, but Gon has his back. After a childhood dedicated to destroying things, Gon shows Killua that he is capable of creating things, too.(or, a super self-indulgent fic bc I just want Gon supporting Killua)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this without editing, so sorry - it's whisk-y business 😂(okay I just wanted to include that pun I'm so sorry)
> 
> In this piece, there are two comments made about Killua's childhood, but one is Killua making a joke and the other is very vague. So just a CW for that if it is squick-y for you. Also a heads up that Killua is dealing with PTSD and I've included some of my own personal experiences with that and the process of healing. Again, nothing super detailed but just so you know. Feel free to let me know if I should warn for anything else!

“Does Killua have a favorite food?”

“Hm?” Killua had only been half paying attention as he scrolled through available hunter jobs on his laptop. He took a moment to look up at Gon, his eyes adjusting to the warm light of the kitchen after staring at the blue screen for however long he’d been searching. Was it really half past five? 

“I said,” Gon feigned annoyance with a huge eye roll which was weakened by his teasing grin, “does Killua have a favorite food?”

“Sure, but you already know it.”

“Chocolate doesn’t count. I’m talking about real food.” Gon wandered to the fridge and began to peruse its contents. Before Killua could interject that chocolate WAS, in fact, a “real food”, Gon cut him off with a knowing glance. “For instance, Aunt Mito used to let me help her make pasta and garlic bread, so I like it a lot because it reminds me of those memories.”

“Well,” huffed Killua, “there was a splendid arsenic casserole my mom used to throw together…” Gon froze by the fridge. Killua caught a worried look from him and realized maybe that wasn’t an appropriate joke to make. He released a long sigh. He shut his laptop with an audible click then rested his head on his hands, anxiously running his fingers through his hair. He muttered a quiet apology. 

“No, no, Killua!” (When had Gon gotten so close to him?) “There isn’t anything to apologize for. I should have thought that question through. I am the one who should be sorry.” 

Gon rested a firm hand on Killua’s shoulder. Killua couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

This happened more often than he wished it did: Gon would say something that would spark Killua’s memories from his childhood and Killua would either try to turn it into a joke or otherwise spiral into an especially anxious mood (a panic attack, Leorio had called it). Killua hated it about himself. He hated that he had the ability to wipe the shining smile off of Gon’s face, to kill the mood of any conversation, maybe even to scare away his friends who had been so kind to him. That wasn’t what he was trying to do.

Gon squeezed his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Blue eyes met gold when Killua looked up, and he felt a sudden rush of calm run down his spine. “It’s okay, Killua. You don’t have to talk about it now, if you don’t want to, but you don’t have to avoid it, either.” Avoidance. That is what he’d been doing, wasn’t it… 

Gon grinned and stood up straight. His hands shifted to the table to grasp Killua’s pale hands and pull him up, too. His movements were clear and certain, and he pulled Killua into a quick hug before dragging him playfully back toward the fridge. Killua hovered, confused, as Gon shuffled around and shoved random foods into his arms. A stick of butter, a box of spinach, a bag of mozzarella cheese, a head of garlic… 

“Gon,” Killua pulled away with a chuckle when Gon offered a carton of cream, “my arms are full! What are we even doing?”

Gon closed the fridge and brought the carton to the counter himself. “We,” he emphasized with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “are going to make dinner.” Then he offered a wink and Killua almost dropped all of the ingredients he was holding. Thankfully, Gon’s hands were there, catching the rolling garlic and setting it next to the cream with an apologetic smile. Killua steadied his arms and fought back the rush of heat that was spreading like a wildfire across his face.

In the next five minutes, Gon was telling Killua what to do, step by step, and with suspiciously little judgement at all when Killua didn’t know that you can’t use a fork on teflon pans or when he wasn’t sure which powdery substance was the flour. (Thank goodness Gon stopped him before he added powdered sugar to the melted butter in the pan…) 

In fact, Gon was incredibly patient and supportive without making Killua feel like a child. He was thankful for that. 

“That looks perfect, Killua,” Gon grinned as he pulled a warm pan with a cooked chicken breast out of the oven.

Killua swelled with pride. He clutched the rubber spatula he’d been using over his chest and bowed theatrically. “Oh, this? It’s nothing at all. Everyone knows I make the best roulette.” He paused when Gon let out a cry, tossing the hot pan onto the counter as he doubled over himself, trying despite himself to stifle his laughter. Killua narrowed his eyes, attempting to puzzle out what exactly was so damn funny.

“It’s-” Gon inhaled deeply to try to speak between fits. He tried again. “Killua, it’s a roux! Not a roulette!” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Gon squeaked as Killua jabbed him in the side.

“When I make it, it’s a roulette,” he grumbled, turning back to the pan. Gon looked like he was about to say something more, but, when his eyes fell on Killua aggressively stirring the roux (it really didn’t need any more stirring at the moment), his mouth closed and was replaced with a drunken smile. Killua felt himself shiver at the awareness of Gon’s gaze. He could feel the eyes on him, and so he distracted himself by pushing the thickening roux around the pan, from one side to the other.

He wasn’t prepared when Gon was behind him (when had he moved?!) and his arms were on top of Killua’s. Killua froze. His eyes were as wide as saucers as they watched Gon’s right hand cradle his own, catching the spatula when Killua nearly dropped it. Gon’s left hand appeared with the carton of cream, pouring it slowly into the pan. 

Killua watched without breathing, Gon’s right hand guiding his own to stir in small, circular motions. He shuddered from head to toe when Gon’s chin rested gently on Killua’s shoulder. The two breathed at the same tempo and Killua felt something warm and insistent burning in his chest. He nearly lost track of the cooking process as Gon added several seasonings Killua had never heard of and then a handful of cheese to the concoction in front of them. 

“Could you add the spinach and the chicken, Killua?” Gon pulled away to grab a pot of pasta from the other burner and drain it at the sink. Killua tried not to sulk at the loss of contact. He was immediately aware of a coldness on every part of his body where Gon had just been touching and he was embarrassed at how sad and empty it made him feel. 

A pressure built up behind his eyes, a symptom of something terrifying and primal within him: shame. He forced his hands to do as Gon had asked, dumping the spinach into the sauce and stirring before adding the chicken. Gon was next to him again, tipping the strainer by the pan and letting the curly pasta settle into the white sauce. He grabbed the spatula and gave it a few final stirs before grinning at Killua. “Bon appetit!” 

There was an awkward silence as Killua tried to decide what to do. Should he grab the plates? Prepare the drinks? He hadn’t helped Gon make the dinner before and hadn’t anticipated this moment to be the most stressful… 

Gon must have read his uncertainty because he made a thoughtful look then raised his hand, pointing in the air as though struck by a sudden realization. “Before we eat, we’ve got to taste test it,” he declared. 

The food smelled amazing, and it certainly had a taste to match. Killua eyed the spoon leaning against the edge of the pan. “Do we just lick the spoon or what?”

Gon glanced at Killua thoughtfully, then at the pan on the stove. Several emotions passed over his face, too quick for Killua to make any sense of, though he was certain he’d registered something bashful in there somewhere. But then Gon’s golden eyes settled on a look of resolve. He swept his index finger through the sauce and brought it to his lips. 

Killua almost laughed at him, noticing he’d mostly missed his mouth and had smeared quite a bit of it on his lips. The word “idiot” rose through his mouth but was swallowed by Gon as he pressed his lips to Killua’s and he tasted garlic and oregano and cheese and warmth. Killua could have combusted from whatever he was feeling at that moment - the same pressure in his chest from earlier returning with a vengeance. 

Killua’s body reacted on its own, his hands coming up to rest on either side of Gon’s face before his fingers made their way into coarse, dark hair. He had never kissed anyone before, but this somehow felt natural, and the kisses were less awkward the longer they stayed there, Killua’s mouth somehow adjusting on its own to Gon’s movements. Gon made a noise from somewhere deep in his throat as Killua’s fingers tugged lightly at his hair. Gon’s own hands found their way to Killua’s waistline, his thumbs rubbing small circles on his hips. Killua found himself curling instinctively into Gon’s touch.

Gon broke the kiss, but hovered close to Killua’s face. “How’s it taste?” he asked in a hoarse voice. 

Killua blinked once. Twice. Dazed for a moment before he registered the question. “That tastes really fucking good.”

Gon grinned. “Okay, then! Let’s eat!”

As he began to pull away, Killua whined and wrapped his arms around the other’s torso before he even realized he’d done it. Gon responded with a chuckle. 

“Can’t we just…” Killua trailed off, his face flushing red again. He felt guilty, but he also felt something else that yearned for more affection. “Can we just stay like this?” he asked, finally, pulling himself closer to Gon so their chests were together and his own head rested on Gon’s shoulder. He couldn’t see the other’s expression from here, and he hoped beyond hope that it wasn’t one of disappointment or - worse - annoyance. 

That thought dissipated in his mind, however, when Gon returned his hug and more - his chapped lips finding Killua’s ear and planting a firm kiss on its shell. “Do you really like this that much, Killua?” 

Killua shuddered again as he felt teeth nip gently at his earlobe. He couldn’t stop the pleased groan that his body made in response, or the breathy “yeah” that came out as Gon began to make his way down his pale neck, leaving kisses and warmth the whole stretch. Killua wasn’t used to the sound of his own voice like that, so he cleared his throat and added, “My family wasn’t much for physical affection… or, I guess, not like- not like this.”

Gon pulled back again, looking a bit sad but also completely entranced. He’s pitying you, Killua’s mind supplied. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears once again. The tears broke free when Gon pulled Killua into a firm and comforting hug. They stood there for way too long, saying nothing. But somehow, Killua didn’t feel like anything needed to be said. Somehow, he felt that Gon understood and Gon was there for him.

When eventually Killua loosened himself from Gon’s arms, he sniffled and rubbed his fist under his eye. “It’s probably cold now,” he looked at the pasta thoughtfully. “But we should eat.”

Gon nodded. He pulled two bowls from the dish rack and two forks, wasting no time in dishing up a large portion for each of them. It was then that Killua realized just how hungry he was. They sat at the small dining table and dug into the dish.

“This is delicious!” Killua said between shoveling food into his mouth.

Gon nodded in agreement. “It is! Killua is such an amazing chef!”

It hadn’t occurred to Killua until then that this was his first time making a meal (well, Gon just told him what to do, but still…). He stared for a moment at the plate in front of him, then at the identical one in front of Gon - Gon watching his friend silently with a knowing smile. 

“Thank you, Gon,” he whispered, lowering his head to hide his embarrassing sappy expression. “For helping me and for- well. You know…” 

Gon did know. Killua didn’t have to say another word because Gon was smiling like a sunshine and placing his hand comfortably over Killua’s and saying “you really are amazing, Killua.” And, for once, deep down under his embarrassment, Killua believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is out for the day and Killua decides to surprise him by showing off just how good a chef he can be, this time with a sweet dessert. What could ~possibly~ go wrong? As his luck would have it, the answer is 'a lot'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here is part 2! Infinite thanks to [Clood](https://clood.tumblr.com/) for helping me cook up this idea and also for beta-ing this so it is more readable (and helping me with html!!!). 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Killua is such an amazing chef.” Those had been Gon’s words, and Killua was determined to live up to them. Gon was out on a job for the day, leaving Killua alone with only his thoughts. It wasn’t an ideal situation, to be honest. 

For the most part, Killua had gained control over his intrusive thoughts, being able to will them away or drown them out when they began to sink their fingers into his mind. However, when he was alone like this, they were elusive, bouncing around his head in an echo chamber causing him to slowly spiral. Today, they found him as he was sitting on the couch playing a video game. They began with subtlety - an unnerving urge to run. Not to run anywhere in particular. Just run. From there, they built upon themselves. Not safe. Run!

Killua nearly slammed the controller onto the coffee table as he jumped to his feet. His heart was racing and he had to put in a conscious effort to control his breathing. “This is stupid,” he muttered then released a long, deep sigh. “I am okay. I am safe. I don’t need to run anymore.” He repeated these sentences a few times over, whispering another sentence with each shaky breath. Once in control again, he willed himself to think of calming things. 

It was then that he thought of Gon. “Killua is such an amazing chef.” He had thought a lot about those words since they had made dinner together a few weeks before. Killua liked thinking about that day. About the food, sure, but also about Gon. And kissing Gon. Heat rose to his face even though he knew he was alone and, as Gon’s official boyfriend, allowed to think these things. 

Killua wandered to the kitchen. Maybe there was a ghost of that memory still alive there that would banish the anxious thoughts from his mind for good. He leaned thoughtfully against the counter, waiting for… something? He wasn’t quite sure what, exactly. The clock read 9:24 AM. Gon wouldn’t be back until the late afternoon. Maybe they could cook something together again. Maybe Gon would tell Killua he’s good at making food again. Maybe they could… taste test… again. 

But waiting until late afternoon felt like a long time. Too long. Enough time, surely, for his thoughts to upset him once more. Maybe he could try to cook something on his own. The idea came out of nowhere but picked up traction quickly. He could make something sweet and delicious and surprise Gon! He pushed himself up from the counter and grabbed his phone, wasting no time in searching for something tasty to make. 

The internet was full of suggestions. Cookies. Cakes. Sweet breads. But Killua didn’t want something quick and easy. He wanted Gon to be blown away by this surprise. He scrolled through lists of top desserts, blogs detailing dishes served at five star restaurants, and forums run by top-ranked chefs giving their insight on what they called the “wow-factor”. It was through the latter that Killua learned about baked Alaska. The pictures looked beautiful and who didn’t love ice cream, cake, and meringue? Honestly, it sounded like the perfect sweet dish for both Gon and himself. 

The first part of his mission was easy enough. He fished through the freezer for the chocolate ice cream that Gon had hidden in the back to prevent Killua from stress eating it all in one night. He spooned it into a small metal bowl, taking care to oil the edges of the bowl as the recipe suggested. 

As he waited for the ice cream to refreeze into its new shape, he ran out to pick up a loaf of pound cake from the grocery down the street. The next few hours flew by with Killua carefully following each step in the directions to a T. He wasn’t aware of the time passing, but he was succeeding at keeping his mind quiet, too engrossed in his work to be aware of any imagined threats. 

Making the meringue was his favorite part. He took pleasure in watching the egg whites whip with the sugar, channeling any anger he had in him to make stiff peaks. It was a workout, sure, but an enjoyable one. Maybe he could petition for a bigger helping for all the hard work he put into it... He may have whipped them a bit more than was necessary, but he was sure it would be fine. Fifteen minutes later, he had arranged the ice cream cake on a plate with the meringue completely covering it. Gon would probably be home any minute and Killua was almost shaking with anticipation. This would be done in time and it would be perfect and Gon would be so proud!

Several things happened at once, then. Killua had grabbed the small blowtorch (he had been so excited about this part - he would never admit it, but it had actually been his deciding factor in choosing this dessert) and turned its flame toward the meringue. At the same time, the front door was thrown open by an excited Gon, who yelled out “Killua, I’m back!” However, the last word of his greeting was cut short as a startled Killua jumped, igniting the meringue with a small flame that quickly grew to cover the whole plate. Now even more startled - as he hadn’t anticipated 1) his boyfriend arriving at just that moment and 2) the meringue catching fire and not just browning like it looked like in the picture - Killua panicked and threw the plate in the air. 

The next few seconds consisted of a loud clatter, the sudden cry of the fire alarm, and dead silence from the two boys staring at the shattered plate and the steaming baked Alaska that had splattered unceremoniously on the tile floor. The silence stretched for what felt like minutes before Gon broke it.

“Killua?” Gon stepped forward, finally closing the door behind him.

Gon’s voice brought Killua back to the present and he was immediately aware of all that had transpired in the past few seconds? Minutes? Killua had no clue. His breath caught in his throat and, despite Gon being here now, the voices in his mind took over. Look what you did. He shook his head slowly and Gon took a step toward him. Gon is disappointed in you. Killua couldn’t stop the tears that built in his eyes and, as soon as the first one broke free and rolled down his face, all the others followed suit. You failed. 

Gon was still trying to process what had happened - why Killua had been holding a plate of fire like a pyromaniac, why he’d thrown it upon Gon’s entrance, and, now, why he had a look of utter defeat on his face. The pieces fell into place slowly. Killua was wearing an apron. It looked like cake and ice cream on the floor with the broken plate. Killua had been making something for him. For them. And now… Killua had probably spent hours putting whatever this was together (judging by the state of the kitchen), and to have dropped it, to have lost all of that hard work, was sure to hurt. Killua was hurt, embarrassed, and ashamed. Gon could see all of it now.

In seconds, Gon was next to Killua. He offered his arms, an invitation to hold his boyfriend. Killua stared for a moment, hesitating, uncertain if he deserved affection after messing up like this. Gon must have read his thoughts because he pulled Killua in, regardless. Gon’s hugs were always helpful in grounding Killua, and he let out a sob as he relaxed into Gon’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” he forced out between sobs. “Gon, I - I’m so sorry. I tried. I really tried!” He wasn’t even sure if he was making any sense. He had just wanted to make something for Gon, but he wasn’t good enough. 

Gon offered gentle reassurances and soft shushes. His fingers stroked Killua’s soft hair while his other hand rubbed small circles between Killua’s shoulders. When Killua seemed to be calm enough to stand on his own, Gon stepped away and knelt down next to the fallen dessert. 

“You made this, Killua?”

Killua sniffed and wiped at his nose. His eyes were averted and refused to meet Gon’s. “I destroyed it, is what I did,” he grumbled. His mind mocked him with words only Killua could hear.

“Not completely destroyed.” Gon hummed thoughtfully, reaching up to the counter to grab a spoon and scoop some of the baked Alaska off the melting heap on the floor. He brought it to his mouth.

“Don’t!” Killua fell next to him and pulled Gon’s hand away from his face. “You’re going to eat broken ceramic, idiot,” he whispered, eyes fixated on his hand holding Gon’s. 

Gon smiled. “The plate is on the bottom, Killua. There isn’t any ceramic in this bite.” He put the contents in his mouth and swallowed. “Killua, it’s delicious!”

Killua eyed him suspiciously. His eyelashes were sticking together from his tears, but Gon was happy that he was no longer crying. “It’s burnt, Gon,” he deadpanned. Killua grabbed the spoon from Gon’s hand, swiped it through the still melting baked Alaska, and ate it. As he had expected, it tasted like melting ice cream, cake, and charcoal. 

“Okay, it is a little overcooked,” Gon admitted with a soft laugh. “But I’m telling the truth when I say you did a good job. If you take off the burnt stuff on the outside, it tastes amazing.”

To prove his point, Gon took the spoon back, took a scoop, and used his finger to take off the burnt exterior. He ate it and let out a delighted hum. “Killua, this is really good! You should try it!” He prepared another spoonful in the same way and offered it to Killua. 

“You put your finger all over it. That’s disgusting.” Killua frowned at the spoon, worried about how it would taste. 

Gon considered his words for a few seconds. He nodded to himself as he seemed to come to some decision. With dramatic confidence, Gon shoved the spoon in his own mouth and his eyes met Killua’s. “Whanna twy i’ nahw?” he mumbled with his mouth full and a suggestive glint in his eye.

Killua sputtered nonsense, the heat from earlier returning to his face, except this time Gon was here and he really was being incredibly embarrassing! Gon was moving forward slowly, giving Killua a chance to push him away. Killua let him approach and stopped breathing altogether when Gon’s mouth was on his and he tasted ice cream (well, not really ice anymore) and meringue. It really didn’t taste like charcoal at all this time, but Killua wasn’t sure if that was because it was actually good or because his mind was much more focused on whatever it was Gon was doing with his tongue. 

All the joy and peace that Killua had felt during their last kitchen makeout returned and he repositioned himself to straddle Gon’s legs on the kitchen floor, deepening their kiss as his hands came up to cradle Gon’s face. He began to pull away slowly, and only slightly, to suck on Gon’s bottom lip. “You know what,” he whispered breathlessly, “you’re right. That tasted damn good.”

Gon responded by forcefully reclaiming Killua’s mouth and running his hands under Killua’s shirt. His tan hands explored Killua’s torso, much to Killua’s delight. They both lost track of time by the time they stopped, giddy and breathless and leaning into one another. Gon continued to press soft kisses all over Killua’s face and neck, stopping a few times to whisper “I love you”. His mouth lingered in some places, sucking small welts into the pale skin. 

“Watch it,” Killua threatened playfully. 

“Or what?”

Killua’s face flashed with a devilish expression. Gon had absolutely no time to react when Killua scooped up a handful of the now not-at-all baked Alaska from the ground and mushed it into Gon’s face. It dripped slowly from his forehead, some of it sticking in his hair. His expression was unamused, but not mad. He sighed after a moment of silence, during which Killua worried he may have gone too far. Without any warning, Gon jumped to his feet, hoisting Killua with him. He leaned his face forward and planted several sticky, messy kisses on Killua’s face and hair, making sure to nuzzle into his boyfriend in his sweet revenge. 

“Oops,” Gon chuckled. He smiled at Killua’s bewildered face, laughing in amusement. “We’ll have to get cleaned up before dinner.” He shrugged and Killua tried to puzzle out what the hell Gon was talking about. 

Killua let out a surprised yelp when Gon began moving purposefully toward the bathroom and stepped into the shower, both of them fully clothed, and turned on the water. Killua squirmed at the last moment but wasn’t able to escape the sudden cold water. It began to heat up rather quickly, though, and was bearable by the time Gon had carefully set him back on his feet. 

They stood there in the shower, facing one another and staring into each other’s eyes. Gon’s expression gleamed with admiration and Killua wished he could put into words just how much Gon meant to him. Instead, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gon’s waist. Gon’s arms returned the embrace. 

“I love you so much,” Killua whispered, ignoring the discomfort of his socks soaking on his feet. 

“I love you, too, Killua. You really are amazing.”

Killua relished in this moment, as he had the last time they’d cooked and bonded like this. The baked Alaska hadn’t gone as planned, but Killua still managed to whip up the exact scenario he had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't mean for it to get so angsty but I've been in the process of moving and my mind has just been an angst factory for the past few days [weeks?] so pls forgive me. But I hope the fluff made up for it!
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments - I respond to all of them - or find me on my [tumblr](https://cafeaulater.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here is a fun fact about me that you didn't ask for: I majored in hospitality management, so I took several kitchen courses for school. While initially, it was stressful (I was way too worried about following the recipes), cooking/baking became kind of meditative for me and has been a big part in my journey of healing from trauma. It's not for everyone, but I wanted to kind of explore that experience with Killua and the excitement of creating something. I might add onto this sometime with another fluffy chapter in which Killua discovers that he can also create sweets (we know how much he LOVES chocolate!)... does that sound like something you'd like?
> 
> I am still working on becoming a better writer at the moment, so please feel free to leave any suggestions/constructive criticism if you have them. You can find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cafeaulater (how tf do I add links here???)
> 
> All kudos and comments are appreciated and I will respond to comments as soon as I can!


End file.
